


Rancore Binario

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, Drabble, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: All'ultima fermata del treno partito da Fort William giunto a Mallaig, venne trovato un corpo nella cabina numero 13.
Kudos: 1





	Rancore Binario

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble scritta per l'iniziativa [IG Drabble Challenge](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=62007739) di [Piume d'Ottone ](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/)

All'ultima fermata del treno partito da Fort William giunto a Mallaig, venne trovato un corpo nella cabina numero 13.  
Un uomo, pugnalato diverse volte su petto e schiena.  
Frammenti di vetro, polvere color rosa carne e dei gemelli con le iniziali "M.S." stretti in mano.  
I passeggeri volevano scendere e poter tornare alla loro vita, ma l'assassino era in agguato.  
Un dettaglio lo tradì: spostando il cadavere uno specchietto frantumato portava le stesse iniziali.  
Polvere di fondotinta e specchietto, un delitto passionale.  
Cercando tra i passeggeri con quelle iniziali, una donna mossa dai sensi di colpa si fece avanti.  
Accecata dalla rabbia non aveva retto il tradimento.

**Author's Note:**

> Il genere Noir mi ha sempre interessato anche se non ho mai scritto a riguardo.  
> Ho colto l'occasione al volo per mettermi alla prova.
> 
> La tratta Fort William - Mallaig è una tratta esistente che fa parte della così detta "Road to the Isles" una delle ferrovie panoramiche più incredibili del mondo.


End file.
